I Choose Death
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Aku tidak kuat jika harus hidup seperti ini. Aku lebih baik mati meninggalkan orang yang kusayangi dari pada harus di siksa secara perlahan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar sudah lelah dengan hidup ini/KaiHanD.O/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Friendship/RnR, please...


**Title: I Choose Death**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Archip: AU, T, Sad Ending, One Shoot**

**Genre: Friendship, Family, Hurt/Angst**

**Cast: -Do Kyung Soo a.k.a D.O (EXO-K)**

** -Lu Han**

** -Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai (EXO-K)**

** -And OC**

**Warning: GJ, Abal, Typo, DLDR!**

**A/n: Ide FF-nya dapet dari keseharianku yang… Ntahlah…. Happy reading aja, deh~**

**AUTHOR POV**

Seorang namja mungil bermata bulat tengah menatap layar monitor laptopnya serius. Sesekali mengetik kalimat yang agak panjang, lalu terdiam lagi untuk membacanya. Ekspresinya lucu sekaligus serius dalam waktu bersamaan.

Namja itu menggeliat kecil jika badannya lelah. Agak letih memang jika kau menghabiskan liburanmu, selama seharian ada di depan benda persegi panjang yang sangat merusak mata itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah jadi hobinya. D.O –namja bermata bulat itu— sangat suka menulis. Dia bercita-cita menjadi penulis yang terkenal. Itu pun, jika ia bisa menggapai impiannya.

"Menulis apa, sih? Serius sekali? Aku bosan melihatmu selalu lengket di kursi itu" cibir seorang namja lain. D.O yang merasa terganggu menoleh ke asal suara. Itu Kai, sepupu D.O yang sedang berlibur di rumahnya.

"Wae geurae? Tidak main dengan Se Hun?" tanya D.O, menyebutkan sebuah nama yang berstatus sebagai namdongsaeng-nya. Kai menggeleng.

"Dia sedang asyik nonton film ke sukaannya" jawab Kai lesu. Setelah itu D.O tak menjawab lagi. Dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Asyik membaca hasil karyanya yang sebentar lagi dia rencanakan untuk _publish_ di _blog_ pribadinya.

Bosan, Kai pergi dari kamar D.O ntah mau kemana, D.O tak peduli. Dia lebih mementingkan hobinya. Lebih baik sendiri dalam ketenangan yang ia sukai, dari pada pergi ke ruang tengah rumahnya yang ramai itu dan ia tak bisa berbaur dengan 2 magnae itu. Yah~ Dia lebih tua di sini. Kadang dia mengutuk dirinya atas takdir tak mengenakkan itu.

"D.O-ya… Yang lain sedang makan malam" ucap Mrs. Do lembut di ambang pintu kamar D.O yang pintungnya sedikit terbuka. D.O hanya berdeham mengerti tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada sang Eomma. "Berhenti memandangi laptop itu! Eomma risih melihatmu terus berada di sana seharian. Kau harus berbaur dengan yang lain, D.O…" nasihat Mrs. Do.

D.O menyandarkan punggungnya yang tegang pada sandaran kursi yang ia pakai, lalu menggeliat kecil di sana. Dan dia pun menguap agak lebar. Bosan memang, tapi ini menyenangkan!

"Hmm… Aku akan ke sana, Eomma. Sebentar lagi" jawab D.O akhirnya.

"Ani! Ijen!" ucap Mrs. Do dengan nada tinggi tertahan karena geram pada anak sulungnya ini.

"Arraseo, arraseo…" pasrah D.O. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berjalan menuju ruang makan.

**ΩΩΩ**

Beginilah terus pekerjaan D.O jika sedang ada waktu luang, apalagi libur. Sedang berada di sekolah pun, jika ada waktu 1 detik saja untuk mengetik, kenapa tidak? D.O benar-benar sudah tergila-gila dengan dunia sastra. Dia sangat mencintainya, meski dia tahu orang tuanya tak setuju dengan apa yang sedang dia tekuni sekarang ini.

D.O menguap di depan laptop hitamnya. Dia mengucek matanya dan menatap jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul 8 malam. Ternyata sudah selarut ini, dan dia tak sadar.

D.O berdeham, kerongkongannya agak kering. D.O menatap pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Di luar sana ruangan sudah gelap. Dengan malas D.O mengangkat badannya dari kursi itu dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Saat berada di ambang pintu, suasana yang dia rasakan adalah dingin dan sepi. D.O menghela nafas. Mungkin salah ia juga tak pernah berbaur. D.O melangkah ke dapur. Tapi D.O menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dari dapur saat melihat ruangan itu menyala. D.O tak mengambil pusing. Dia tetap melangkah dan segera mendapati Eomma-nya berada di dapur.

Tak ada percakapan di sana. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Eomma-nya berlalu tanpa sepatah kata pun. D.O mengernyit. Ada yang aneh dengan tatapan Eomma-nya saat pergi tadi. Tapi memang tipikal D.O yang tak peduli. Dia hanya mengedikkan bahu tak mau tahu.

**ΩΩΩ**

D.O menatap surat yang ia terima dari penjaga keamanan sekolahnya. Dengan senyum mengembang dia terus berjalan pulang. Ceritanya di muat lagi! Dia tentu sangat senang dengan ini. Tidak perlu berkoar-koar sana-sini, toh tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Tidak juga dengan orang tuanya.

"Aku pulang!" ucap D.O cukup lantang saat sampai di rumah. Seperti biasa, rumah sepi. Orang tuanya bekerja dan sepertinya namdongsaeng yang berbeda 5 tahun dengannya itu lebih memilih berdiam diri di dekat Eomma-nya yang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas tak penting –menurutnya—. Kai pun sudah pulang karena sekarang jadwal sekolah sudah berjalan kembali.

**ΩΩΩ**

"Tinggalkan hobimu yang mengganggu itu" geram Mr. Do di depan anaknya. Suasana ruang tengah yang mencekam membuat Se Hun saja enggan untuk melihat keluarganya sendiri dan memilih untuk tidur lebih dulu di malam kelam ini.

"Ini tidak mengganggu" ucap D.O pelan. Malam ini tiba-tiba saja bumo-nya minta bicara dengannya saat dia tengah asyik membuat cerita baru. Padahal hari ini dia sedang semangat karena tadi sore mendapat surat dari penerbit.

"Sebenarnya mau jadi apa kau dengan mengetik-ngetik hal yang tidak jelas seperti itu, D.O?" tanya Mr. Do dengan nada suara yang agak tinggi.

D.O menunduk. Tapi tatapannya tajam kearah lantai tak bersalah itu. Dia ingin sekali menjawab "Aku ingin menjadi penulis" dengan suara lantang di depan wajah Appa-nya. Tapi dia terlalu takut untuk membantah secara terang-terangan.

Dulu saat salah satu Ahjussi-nya bertanya jurusan apa yang akan ia ambil setelah lulus Senior High School, dengan pelan D.O menjawab sastra dan sukses mendapat tatapan tajam+tidak suka dari Appa-nya. Kejadian itu sudah sukses membuat D.O tutup mulut tentang sastra di depan Appa-nya.

"Kerjaanmu hanya mengetik, saja!" bentak Mr. Do. D.O tersentak.

'Hanya mengetik saja, katanya? Memangnya dia kira ide dari sebuah cerita itu mudah di dapat? Memangnya mudah memilih-milih diksi yang tepat? Memangnya mudah meng-edit cerita yang akan _publish_ begitu saja tanpa ada typo dan kalimatnya efektif semua?' batin D.O berkecamuk. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja langsung marah-marah sekarang. Tapi, sayangnya dia masih butuh rumah jika tidak mau di usir sekarang juga.

"Kurangi hal seperti itu. Serius dulu dengan sekolahmu. Jika kau sudah tidak sekolah lagi atau sedang bebas, baru kau boleh mengetik-ngetik sesuka hatimu" ucap Mr. Do menurunkan kembali nada suaranya.

"Sekolahku tidak apa-apa. Nilaiku baik-baik saja, Appa" cicit D.O. 'Bahkan nilai bahasaku di sekolah meningkat. Tidak seperti 2 tahun lalu' batin D.O. D.O kali ini menatap Appa-nya. Mencoba selembut mungkin agar tidak terlihat menantang. 'Oh, ya. Aku lupa jika kau tidak akan peduli dengan nilai bahasaku. Karena sastra tidak ada apa-apaanya bagimu' cibir D.O dalam hati.

Setelah di rasa pembicaraan ini selesai, D.O segera kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah tertekuk.

Di kamar, D.O menatap tak berselera pada laptop hitam kesayangannya. Menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu menutup laptop itu. Dia sudah tidak _mood_ untuk menulis. Lebih baik menunggu besok, saat _mood_-nya sudah membaik, daripada memaksakan menulis sekarang dengan hasil yang pas-pasan atau bahkan jelek total.

**ΩΩΩ**

Sudah semingu setelah pembicaraan 6 mata(?) itu. D.O malah semakin tekun dengan pekerjaan menulisnya. Membuat nilai rapornya agak menurun. Menurun sedikit sekali, sih. Tapi bumo-nya tak menganggap remeh itu.

BRAK!

D.O terkejut saat Appa-nya tiba-tiba saja menutup kasar laptop yang sedang dia kencani(?). Tak terima, D.O langsung saja menatap sang Appa tak suka.

"Appa sudah bilang jangan terlalu suka mengetik-ngetik hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini Do Kyung Soo! Laptopmu Appa sita!" bentak Mr. Do yang langsung saja pergi dengan laptop D.O di tangannya.

D.O merengut di tempatnya saat melihat ke egoisan Appa-nya. D.O menatap memohon pada Eomma-nya yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, D.O berusaha acuh karena ia tahu Eomma-nya tidak akan bisa membantu.

**ΩΩΩ**

Bukan D.O namanya jika ia tak memiliki cara untuk melampiaskan hobinya. Dia tetap menulis cerita, tapi tanpa laptop. Meski agak kesusahan membuat cerita di sebuah benda persegi panjang yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari laptop. Yah~ Handphone. Dia menggunakan suatu aplikasi di sana untuk membuat cerita.

Sebulan sudah dia menulis cerita lewat handphone-nya. Membuatnya jadi terlihat lebih sering memainkan handphone-nya. Dan…

SRET! BRAK! PRANG!

Hilang sudah cerita D.O yang belum sempat tersimpan di dalam memory. D.O menatap Appa-nya geram. Apa maksudnya itu? Menghancurkan dan menyita barangnya sesuka hatinya. Padahal alat-alat itu D.O sendiri yang membelinya dengan uang tabungan.

Tanpa berkata-kata D.O segera pergi dari rumah. Menyambar jaket tebalnya dan tidak lupa membanting pintu utama.

Sepanjang jalan D.O terus menggerutu dan mengutuk bumo-nya. Terlebih Appa-nya yang selalu ingin melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya tanpa ingin di bantah. D.O seperti tidak memiliki hak untuk memilih hobinya sendiri.

"D.O~ah! Kau mau kemana?" panggil sebuah suara saat D.O melewati sebuah taman kota yang cukup ramai malam itu. D.O menoleh. "Jalan saja terus ke sana… Memangnya kau mau kemana?" cibir seorang namja cantik itu. D.O menghela nafas. Lalu berjalan menghampiri teman dekatnya itu yang selalu ada di taman kota setiap malam. Hobi, katanya. "Yak! Ada apa dengan wajah imutmu itu?" tanya namja itu.

"Hancur sudah mimpiku, Ge~" lirih D.O. Temannya itu mengernyit. Lalu menghela nafas.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya temannya itu serius.

"Appa membanting handphone-ku hingga hancur" jawab D.O pelan dengan nada malas. Mungkin malas mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi di rumah tadi.

"Kau harusnya bisa mengontrol itu. Agar Appa-mu tak marah padamu" nasihat temannya.

"Dia saja yang tidak adil! Dia egois. Dia tidak pernah menanyakan apa yang jadi minatku. Tak pernah membiarkanku bebas untuk memilih" gerutu D.O.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara saja pada mereka?" tanya namja itu. "Secara baik-baik" lanjutnya.

"Memangnya Lu Han-ge yakin mereka akan mendengar?" tanya D.O menantang. Namja yang bernama Lu Han itu agak tersentak. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Ge? Aku lelah. Aku tidak kuat" lirih D.O.

"Lebih baik kau ikuti dulu apa keinginan bumo-mu. Kupikir itu yang terbaik untuk sekarang" usul Lu Han. D.O menatap Lu Han gusar. Tersirat di mata D.O jika dia tak mau mengalah. D.O memang keras kepala.

"Arraseo. Akan aku coba. Huft~ Aku pulang dulu, Ge. Sudah malam" pamit D.O.

"Ne. Pulanglah. Udara dingin. Tetap buat badanmu hangat, arra?" pesan Lu Han. D.O hanya mengangguk. Lalu berbalik arah menuju rumah.

CLEK! BLAM! PLAK!

D.O merasakan pipinya memerah sedetik setelah dia menutup pintu utama rumahnya. D.O mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Appa-nya yang sudah merah padam.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pergi malam-malam?!" tanya Appa-nya dengan emosi. D.O tetap diam. Hanya mengusap pipinya yang memerah dengan lembut. Tanpa melayani lebih lanjut, D.O melangkah menuju kamarnya. "Yak! Berhenti di situ Do Kyung Soo!" teriak Mr. Do. D.O diam di tempatnya. Lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Sekarang apa yang mau Appa inginkan dariku?" tanya D.O tenang. Berusaha menahan emosinya yang hampir meluap. 'Jadikanlah aku bonekamu sesuka hatimu untuk sejenak. Hingga aku bisa membalas semua perbuatanmu' batin D.O meneruskan.

**ΩΩΩ**

D.O menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa di ruang tengah. Dia sangat pusing dengan pekerjaan barunya selama 2 minggu ini. Hal yang di minta Appa-nya untuk dia tekuni mulai dari 2 minggu yang lalu. Hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan tekhnologi dan bisnis. Sungguh bukan cita-citanya. Bahkan dia tak ada waktu untuk sekedar membuka blog pribadinya. Alat-alatnya memang sudah kembali. Tapi bukan untuk menulis. Mereka di kembalikan dengan tujuan yang berbeda.

DRRT…! DRRT…!

Handphone D.O bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. D.O melihatnya dan ternyata dari Appa-nya. D.O membacanya beberapa detik. Dan tanpa membalasnya dia segera menutup laptopnya dan menyambar mantel. Membawa laptop itu bersamanya keluar dengan udara yang dingin. Salju masih cukup tebal di luar sana meski sekarang sudah bulan Januari.

Mr. Do memintanya untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas yang dia berikan. Dan jika sudah selesai, segera datang ke kantornya untuk dia periksa. D.O menganggap ini jalan-jalan ringan di sore hari bersalju.

Ntah apa yang di pikirkan D.O. Dia lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki dari rumahnya hingga ke kantor Appa-nya. Padahal jaraknya cukup jauh. Bisa memakan setengah hanya untuk berjalan santai hingga kantor Appa-nya. Tapi D.O tak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya jalan-jalan.

D.O sampai di perempatan kedua dari rumahnya. Jalanan cukup ramai. Setelah melihat tanda pejalan kaki menyala hijau, D.O menyebrang. D.O berjalan santai saat menyebrang. Membiarkan para pejalan kaki lain melewatinya begitu saja.

Hingga tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang terus saja melaju kencang tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas untuk kendaraan masih menyala merah.

BRAK! TIIN! TIIN! TIIN!

**ΩΩΩ**

D.O membuka matanya perlahan. Agak mengerjap untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Sedetik kemudian, pening luar biasa menghampirinya.

"Hiks… D.O-ya… Apa yang kau pikirkan? Hiks… Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara tangis dengan diikuti beberapa kalimat menyapa pendengarannya. Di lirikkannya maniknya ke samping. Eomma-nya sedang menangis hebat.

D.O tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat. Terakhir kali dia ada di perempatan jalan. Lalu… BRAK! Bayang-bayang suara itu membuat D.O menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Dia tatap kembali Eomma-nya.

"D.O-ya… Maafkan Eomma, ne? Eomma menyayangimu…" lirih Mrs. Do lirih. Sejenak D.O melirik seseorang yang ada di belakang Eomma-nya. Orang yang sedang mengusapi punggung Eomma-nya lembut agar tenang. Orang yang telah menyuruhnya menyentuh dunia yang tidak dia inginkan. Orang yang menghancurkan impiannya.

"Sudahlah… Aku mau tidur. Aku ngantuk" serentetan kalimat pertama yang D.O lafalkan dengan ketus. Tanpa peduli, D.O menutup matanya. Matanya terasa berat sekali sejak tadi.

Tiba-tiba suara nyaring terdengar dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang tersambung di dada D.O. Bumo D.O mulai panik dan segera memanggil dokter.

_Sifat egois, tidak adil, ingin menang sendiri, tidak peka, tidak peduli sekitar, dll yang dapat berpotensi kau kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi._

_Aku pasrah dengan pilihanku ini. Aku bahkan lebih memilih mati dan meninggalkan orang yang kusayangi dari pada harus bertempur dengan sifat egois, tidak adil dan, kekanakan sepertimu._

_Kau membunuhku secara perlahan. Membuatku tak betah hidup di dunia ini. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas kematianku._

_Karena aku… memilih… untuk mati._

**AUTHOR POV END**

**~The End~**

**A/n: Maaf kalo terasa lebih ke negative. Cuma melampiaskan kekesalan saja. ^^**


End file.
